


wanna make it last

by fruitbattery



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other, Songfic, minor mention of alcohol, minor scene of Caleb and fire fear, they/them afab molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: Jester Lavorre is the best thing that’s ever happened to most people she meets, specifically one Mollymauk Tealeaf.





	wanna make it last

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/SJ8FIwrvPkE the song in question.

_You got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion, got emotions that’ll make it last ___

__Molly catches a glimpse of blue as Jester spins past their field of vision. It’s times like these that they want to keep forever, seeing their friends elated after a hard-won victory. Behind them, Molly knows, Beau and Nott are going shoot for shot of the cheapest liquor the bar has to offer, and Caleb has probably been staring at the table for the last twenty minutes, bless him, but Jester is all boisterous energy. She rocks out past Molly again, to the rhythm of whatever song the band is playing. Whenever she happens to turn past the window, her warm blue outline suddenly stark against the night behind her, Molly is struck anew by how beautiful she is. Gods above, but the Nein are lucky to have her._ _

___You got freckles on your shoulder, ammunition like a soldier, and visions, ambitions to be the best_ _ _

__Molly sees Beau’s jaw drop as Jester enters the tavern proper, coming down from upstairs in a swishy skirt and some sort of off-the-shoulder... thing. Molly vaguely recognizes the material as something that was poking out of her bag yesterday when she’d come back from shopping. Beau is bold enough to let out a whistle as Jester gives a little twirl and then runs over to the rest of the group. “What do you think of my new outfit? I got it yesterday! It’s really pretty, right?”_ _

__Distantly, Molly hears Beau agreeing. Privately, though, Molly finds themself wondering exactly how many freckles Jester has, and if she’ll let them count all of them someday. They shake the thought from their mind as Jester sits down between Caleb and Fjord, reaching for whatever sugary bullshit pastry the barkeep had assured them would be on the house in exchange for their monster-slaying last night._ _

__Molly thinks, as the group pushes back from the table and heads out for the day, that if Jester were to get one more spot of powdered sugar on her beautiful face, their knees might give out on the spot._ _

_____Oh, and Jenny why don’t we  
Jenny why don’t we be gettin’ together  
Oh and Jenny shouldn’t we  
Jenny shouldn’t we be gettin’ together_

__It’s late at night, and the two tieflings have volunteered to take watch on the perimeter of Caleb’s tiny hut. In order to cover more range with their darkvision, they’re on opposite sides of the circle, but Molly is very much aware of Jester’s presence behind them. Their thoughts wander to earlier in the night, when Beau and Yasha had awoken Molly for their watch and they had all discovered Jester curled up back-to-back with Molly. Jester had popped to her feet like it was nothing, but Molly swears they can still feel the cooling touch of her skin through their shirt and coat._ _

__Molly wonders what would happen if they tried holding Jester’s hand sometime. Would she think it was nothing and just take it in stride? Or, Molly worries, would she interpret it as some grand gesture out of one of her novels? Sure, they’d like to be with her, would _love_ it in fact, but they don’t think having her nearly swoon in front of the whole group would be the way to initiate that. _ _

__From romance novels, Molly’s thoughts turn to that god-awful Tusk Love book, and Jester’s weird fascination with it. They’re just running their tongue over their pointed canines, wondering how similar those would feel to fangs, when Molly hears stirring behind them. From the light groaning, they know it’s Caleb and his weirdly keen sense of time stirring him awake to take the next watch. Turning around, Molly sees Jester already picking herself up and walking towards the center of the group to lay back down and sleep._ _

__Molly has never been a person who makes particularly thought-out decisions, but it still surprises them when they find themself walking over towards where they saw Jester lay down. She’s already curled up on her side, hugging her sketchbook to her chest, but her breathing hasn’t evened out into sleep yet. Very carefully, so as not to wake anyone else, Molly slides to the ground beside Jester and resumes the position they’d found themself in when they woke up. They feel Jester give a little sigh, and a blue hand reaches awkwardly backwards around Molly’s waist. It only takes a minute of tugging at the side of Molly that’s touching the ground for them to get the hint, and they turn themself over and scoot up to Jester’s back. Propping their head up on one hand, Molly looks down at the sleepy form of his friend long enough for her lips to curve into the word “silly-head,” and then a real, genuine smile._ _

__Molly flops back to the ground and is asleep in an instant. There will be time to marvel at their luck tomorrow._ _

_____‘Cause Jenny’s got a body just like an hourglass  
I’m taking my time, taking my time  
I wanna be the sand inside that hourglass, taking it slow  
Wanna make it last _

__Molly does a lot more than marvel at their luck in the coming weeks. Somehow, during one of their paired late-night watches, Jester manages to scoot around the edge of their bubble and lean her head on Molly’s shoulder. Molly had frozen for a second before deciding to accept the situation as it was, and letting themself relax into Jester. She had been so soft, there on their shoulder, that after a bit Molly couldn’t help but lean down and drop a kiss to the top of her head._ _

__They’re shocked at how natural it’s become, this easy affection. In the circus, everyone was touchy with each other all the time, but Molly has gotten the vibe from their new friends that such a thing isn’t on the table yet. It’s nice to just sit here with Jester, feeling her cool skin and letting her feel their warmth._ _

__It’s even better when, one night on watch, Molly feels Jester sigh in the way that they know to mean she’s also rolling her eyes, and then reach up and grab Molly’s face and kiss them squarely on the mouth. Their squeak of surprise is muffled in the plushest lips Molly’s ever had the pleasure of feeling. She tastes sweet and fruity, just a little, a combination of whatever pastry she ate last and something that strikes them as just Jester._ _

__They lose track of time, that night, and somehow end up in Jester’s lap, straddling her, still kissing like teenagers. She’s got her hand up their shirt, Molly’s got their thumb rubbing circles in the base of Jester’s horn, and neither of them are paying enough attention to anything except each other to notice the *thunk* of an arrow against the outside of the hut. Luckily, they do notice the second, and the third, and then the lightning that streaks down from the completely clear sky and impacts the grass just five feet outside the hut._ _

__Molly practically falls off of Jester as the rest of the Nein start to bolt up from their bedrolls. Logically, they all know they’re safe inside the hut, but the fire raging in the grass from the initial lightning strike is not exactly encouraging to the group morale. Caleb, of course, gets the worst of it; his eyes wide, he’s sitting in the dead center of their circle, unmoving. After a minute of chaos, Molly sees Jester walk over to Caleb and sit down next to him, holding his hand in hers and stroking it a little. Molly can’t hear the words, but they can see her lips moving and hear her calming tone wash over Caleb and the whole tent. Eventually, Molly and the whole rest of the group find themselves joining the two in the center, huddling around their wizard for support as the fire outside gradually dies down and they hear the shouts of a raiding party moving on past them. Molly falls asleep sitting up, back to back with Caleb, holding Jester’s hand._ _

___Jenny got your number and I got you for the summer  
It’s a bummer that things go so fast_ _ _

__Jester has bought a new swimsuit. Molly has left the mortal coil._ _

__They stay back with Beau as their other friends all rush to the water. Taking in the view, like she and Yasha did all that time ago._ _

__Molly looks away for maybe two minutes, gazing at the sky from their perch up on a hill. When they look back, Jester seems to have domesticated a seagull. She’s stroking its head and feeding it stale donut crumbs._ _

__Molly thinks it’s the cutest damn thing they’ve ever seen in their life._ _

__(Beau clearly does too, but they’re surprisingly okay with that. They can share, especially with someone who they’re pretty sure loves Jester as much as they do.)_ _

__(Wait. Loves?)_ _

__

__The feeling only grows as, minutes later, Molly watches Jester sprinkle enough crumbs on a sleeping Caleb to attract more seagulls, then runs away as he wakes up, spluttering and confused._ _

___It’s been a ride like Days of Thunder, but the days have been a-running like sand through an hourglass_ _ _

__It’s unfair that there are a finite number of beach days in a year, Molly thinks. Especially when they end like this._ _

__Molly _likes_ showering with Jester. Especially when she’s pushing her ass against them on purpose and moaning as they massage her scalp with shampoo, but. Well. _ _

__They’re just gay for their girlfriend, alright? No matter whether she’s intentionally trying to rile them up._ _

__Jester turns around and places both of her palms flat on their chest. “Thank you very much for the help with my hair, Mollymauk.”_ _

__Molly grins and slides a hand in under her horn, the way they know she likes. They take pride in the way her eyelids flutter and she leans into the touch. Jester looks up at Molly through her lashes, and the swell of warmth that blossoms in their gut feels more right than anything else that’s happened that day. They try to tell their face to form a devilish grin, but the stubborn bastard goes for a soppy smile instead. *Good enough,* they think, as they lean slightly down and have a go at the ol’ kiss-n-grope._ _

___Oh, I’ve been dreaming that we would, dreaming that we would be stickin’ together  
And I got evidence ‘cause every time I turn the corner it’s up against a wall as the rest of the world fades out  
As the rest of the world fades out_

__Molly really likes wall sex._ _

__Looking at the two tieflings, it isn’t obvious who the one doing the pinning in such a situation would be. Most of the time, Molly loves being overwhelmed by Jester, feeling her press herself against them until they physically can’t get any closer, then standing on her tiptoes and kissing and/or fingerblasting the everliving daylights out of them. They especially like it when it happens *just* after they get back into their room, so they both are still riding the high of whatever good time with their friends had just happened._ _

__Molly loves the way Jester can lift them up against the wall. On one memorable occasion, she’d balanced them with their back against the wall and their legs on her shoulders, and ate them out until they came four times. Just because she could._ _

__Jester is really a very extra person. Maybe it’s why they love her so much._ _

__Molly tells her that for the first time, actually, after said wall-holding incident. They’re too exhausted to do much of anything after four orgasms, so Jester rides their face instead. They’re of the opinion that this is more than fair._ _

__Afterwards, face shining with sweat and Jester, hands stroking up and down her bare back, Molly murmurs an “I love you” into her chest. Thankfully, she doesn’t seem to think it’s weird, murmuring that she loves them too, into their hair. And after that it’s normal._ _

__So normal, in fact, that the rest of the Mighty Nein have to pull them aside separately over the next few days, and tell them to stop “under penalty of I _will_ throw up on you.”_ _

___Said I’m not gonna take it from you, I’ll let you give it to me  
Said I’m not gonna take it from you, I’ll let you give it to me_ _ _

__Before tonight, Molly has thought they knew what it meant to be railed within an inch of their life. They hadn’t._ _

__They’re in Jester’s own room at the Lavish Chateau, exhausted after a day of swimming and dicking around in Nicodranas. Jester had been really excited to get back to her room, since apparently she’d left some really good toys there when she had to leave town so quickly. Molly internally thanks the Traveler, the Moonweaver, and whoever else is listening for making Marion as generous as she had been with her house. This generosity, after all, had led directly to Molly being fucked open by the largest strapless strap-on they’d seen in their life._ _

__Bouncing in Jester’s lap, worrying her neck with their fangs, Molly is in heaven. They can feel Jester’s thighs below them getting damp as both of them groan and grind into each other. Molly’s hand drops to Jester’s clit right above where the toy disappears into her, and she tosses her head back, exposing even more neck for Molly to bite. Which they do, with gusto._ _

__(If their host was anyone but Marion, Molly thinks, Jester would have a lot more explaining to do the next morning.)_ _

__One of Molly’s downstrokes hits just the right spot inside them, and they pitch forward with a groan. Their momentum propels Jester backwards onto the bed, effectively taking away any leverage either of them had to thrust. Jester yelps and gives Molly a light slap on the cheek before using her surprising strength to flip them both over and pound them into the fucking mattress._ _

__It’s only when Molly wakes up later that they realize they had passed out. Jester hadn’t stopped when either of them came, and Molly had lost track of time in a sort of sex haze, they recall. _That’s probably the one good thing about this fucking anatomy.__ _

__Jester is still passed out next to them, but she’s stirring sleepily. Molly traces a blunt talon from her hip up her ribs, circling a nipple before dropping a light kiss there and moving on. She smiles and squirms before rolling back over and stretching an arm above her head._ _

__Jester’s blue skin is dotted with dark purple hickeys and sticky with sweat. Molly is sure that their own skin looks very similar._ _

__Neither of them have ever been more beautiful._ _


End file.
